swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Scixosisk Thrax (character)
Race: Trandoshan Sex: Male Profession: Jedi Current Residence: Unknown, possibly Talus Guild/PA: None Scixosisk Thrax was a Trandoshan dark Jedi master and Imperial agent during the Galactic Civil War. Before the Declaration of the New Order, he served as a mercenary for numerous criminal organizations, with his career as a mercenary culminating in his service to the Confederacy of Independent Systems during the Clone Wars. Through a series of events which occurred during the Second Battle of Coruscant, Scixosisk Thrax was transformed from a living, breathing creature into a sentient Sith undead by a way of a Sith holocron. Thrax's goals were, for the most part, unknown. However, it is known that they involved the integration of the Force into advanced technology, which Scixosisk seemingly considered to be the key to domination. His views, while technically in opposition to those of the Empire, were, for the most part, overlooked due to his stunning service record in the Emperor's name. History Early life Scixosisk Thrax was born into a family of rich slavers in approximately 230 BBY. Shortly after birth, he proceeded to methodically slaughter his siblings and devour their bodies, as was the tradition in his clan. At the age of ten, he murdered and cannibalized his parents, as he had done with his brothers and sisters. After having made off with the remainder of their fortune after retaining control of their affairs at an undetermined time, he squandered every last cent of his parent's fortune on a ship, armor, and a slugthrower rifle. Using his newly got gains, he became a professional soldier for a military contracting firm. He quickly garnered a reputation for his brutality and ruthless nature. Such qualities were what attracted the attentions of a Sith Lady, whom he knew only as "Ravenclaw." Lady "Ravenclaw" hired Thrax's services, utilizing him as a personal bodyguard within her entourage. Being that her main goal was galactic conquest, as is the case of many of her kind, Thrax was often pressed into highly tense combat situations against varying opponents. However, Thrax was more that willing to do the job due what he believed was his unrequited love for Ravenclaw. Unbeknownst to him, Ravenclaw shared his feelings. Unfortunately, due to unforeseen circumstances, Ravenclaw was killed by a powerful Force nexus located beneath a temple on Yavin IV during a ritual she was performing within it. The ritual was interrupted by a survivor of the Massassi race, who disrupted the ceremony before it could be properly completed. Thrax was in attendance at the ceremony, and was the only one of Ravenclaw's entourage to escape Yavin IV afterwards, save for the Massassi. However, he never forgot the events of that terrible night, when he lost his first and, until this point, only true love. The details of his dealings until the advent of the Clone Wars are unclear. However, it is known that he continued his work as a mercenary, and began his studies of the Force and galactic history at this time. Though he was only barely Force-sensetive and not knowledgeable in most areas other than combat, his studies served as a medium for his obsession over Ravenclaw's death, which plagued him throughout the span of his lifetime. The Clone Wars At the time of the Clone Wars, Thrax quickly threw his hat in with the Separatist cause upon learning that they were being backed by the largest financial giants in the private sector, believing that they would pay him more than the Republic. Serving alongside the droid legions in combat, he earned even more infamy due to his obsession with tracking down jedi and killing them, which was fueled by his obsession over Ravenclaw. Over the course of the Clone Wars, untold amounts of jedi fell to his slugthrowers. Indeed, his exploits became so famous within the underworld that on some worlds, he was known as "The Liberator", due to his allegiances with the Confederacy and as "The Crawling Chaos" derogatorily by his enemies, due to his race and his reputation for causing confusion even among his own troops, due to his unorthodox methods. His prowess eventually allowed him to work exclusively for none other than Count Dooku, who gifted unto the Trandoshan a Sith holocron, which he was instructed only to open in case of certain death. Throughout the course of the Clone Wars, Thrax would encounter on numerous times a female Twi'lek jedi general, who he was unable to kill. This lethan twi'lek became the target of his obsessions. To Thrax, she had a sense about her that reminded him distinctly of his former love, and so he became obsessed with her as well as a result. This obsession took him over in the waning days of the Clone Wars, especially when he discovered that this particular jedi had a secret, illegitimate baby with the object of his hatred for years, the Massassi warrior who had killed Ravenclaw. He had survived due to a curse Ravenclaw had placed upon him apparently before her death. After learning all of this from stalking the lethan Twi'lek, he hunted and killed the Massassi at long last, breaking his ties to that fateful day, or so he thought. The lethan Twi'lek female that Thrax had been eyeing had begun to fall to the dark side due to her attachment to her newborn, and the constant paranoia she was feeling, knowing she was always being watched. She began to neglect her child, and Thrax, in a stunning act of what he believed would be kindness, stole the child away from her apartment on Coruscant during the course of the Second Battle of Coruscant. The twi'lek, sensing her offspring was in danger, pursued Thrax and her child to the deck of the Separatist flagship, the Invisible Hand. However, soon after Thrax landed in the docking bay, which had strangely been open only enough for a small fighter to pass through at the time of his entry, the ship began to break up due to the meddling of the jedi Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi. After a long battle with the lethan twi'lek, Thrax was eventually impaled through his chest by the jedi's saber. Sensing certain death and remembering the Sith holocron, which he was now wearing around his neck, Thrax activated its power, transforming him into a sentient Sith undead, though he did not realize what he was at the time, or why he felt nothing physically, as though he had died. In truth, the holocron had modified his skeleton, mutating the midichlorians within his marrow and simultaneously paralyzing all of his senses, including sight, which was now aided subconsciously by his newfound Force power, which was also granted by his newly super-powered midichlorians. Rebirth Shortly after recovering due to the effect of the Sith holocron, Thrax found that the twi'lek had totally forgotten about her child, whom he learned later that she had named Aseva Aieya. Scixosisk Thrax, in another act of mercy, picked up the baby twi'lek female and stowed her aboard his personal fighter as he escaped the crashing Invisible Hand. Pursued from Coruscant by ARC-170s to the planet of Tatooine, he was shot down and left to burn up in the atmosphere of the desert planet. However, he was able to survive his crash landing in the Jundland Wastes, as was baby Aseva. Knowing that he would soon be a fugitive, he took Aseva to the nearest town he could find, Bestine, and left her on the steps of the hospital, where she was recovered and eventually adopted by a Moff of the Naboo system. Soon after, Thrax used the remains of his ship to construct a bunker for himself on Tatooine, where he would become a hermit for the next two decades. During the years between the conversion from the Old Republic to the New Order, Thrax was slowly being driven mad by his condition, and the inability to kill himself, which he tried to do multiple times in order to end his now cold and lifeless existence. Realizing quickly that he would need to go about ending his life another way, Thrax began to research further into his condition. After realizing what he had become, his entire perspective changed. Thrax began to realize that, with the death of most of the jedi and a galaxy ruled by Sith, now was the perfect time to make a dent in the Galaxy. He believed that he was wrongly treating his condition as a curse, and not a gift. For he could not be killed by physical means, and all of the force users powerful enough to kill him were either dead or in exile, and had no idea of his existence. Galactic Civil War Shortly after the Battle of Yavin, Thrax returned to the galaxy at large and quickly was recruited by the Emperor's scouts. He performed remarkably within the Empire, utilizing his newfound powers in conjunction with his skill at gunplay. He was quickly promoted to the ranks of the Inquisitorius after hunting down and killing several jedi who had allied themselves with the burgeoning Rebel Alliance. Soon after achieving his Inquisitorius ranking, he was assigned to the task of taking control of Mos Eisley Spaceport, in order to root out possible rebel cells in the region. Here he was reunited with Aseva, now in her twenties, waiting tables in Mos Eisley cantina. The two met again, and Thrax found that not only was Aseva a force-sensetive, but she did not remember him. In addition to these two things, she was part of the rebel cell that he had been sent to search for. Thrax reassigned himself to an espionage mission, rather than have to arrest Aseva. He was quickly joined up with the Dark Jedi Order, a group of dark-siders who were suspected of subverting Imperial law, and plotting to overthrow the Emperor himself. After allying with the Imperial General Fiadman Onassi, who was part of the Dark Jedi Order and was granted a pardon for his service, Scixosisk Thrax used his cunning and newfound Force power to tear the Dark Jedi Order in two. However, realizing a need for an order such as the one he had destroyed, Thrax took it upon himself to create from the ashes a new dark order, sanctioned entirely by the Emperor himself. To this end, he fully embraced his nature as a being of the dark side, and mastered his self-training with the creation of his lightsaber from his own bones. In addition, he returned to Mos Eisley and reunited with Aseva once more, this time convincing her to quit the rebellion and become his apprentice. To complete his plan, Thrax unearthed a veritable army of Separatist battle droids and re-purposed them to do his bidding in place of stormtroopers, who were too valuable to waste on his needs for the Emperor to spare any for him, and mercenaries, who he knew personally could be unreliable at times. The Dark Clan Warriors Along with General Onassi, and a crazed bio-engineer named Dangowango Dewtan, Scixosisk Thrax created the Dark Clan Warriors, a society of dark-siders based upon the old Krath order, and dedicated to fusing technology and the Force in a powerful combination that would allow the dark side, and to a lesser extent, the Empire to reign supreme eternally. While the dark lord lead his clan through their infancy,he mysteriously departed recently, taking with him his droid army, and all traces of his former existence and affiliation to the -DCW-. His whereabouts are, at this time, unknown, though his personal droids have been spotted in the southeastern region of Talus. Personal Information Before his transformation into a Sith undead, Scixosisk Thrax was a skilled assassin, expert marksman, and master of the Teras Kasi arts of unarmed fighting. After his transformation, he retained these skills, and gained massive Force ability, including the ability to manipulate the minds of his opponents, melt living flesh from the bones of his opponents, and project powerful beams of Sith lightning from his eyes.His abilities with telekinesis were especially profound, as was his skill as a lightsaber duelist, particularly in Form II: Makashi. Most notably, his status as a Sith undead allowed him to repeatedly regenerate lost limbs by stealing molecules from random matter in the immediate area, which was then converted to flesh and colored to his liking. He was also able to steal Force energy from the midichlorians in the matter close by in order to increase his power. Indeed, this process is automatic, and Thrax's prolonged exposure to living tissue will cause it to begin to grow gray and, in some cases, initiate necrosis of the cells. Scixosisk Thrax could only be stopped by freezing his body in thick ice or subzero temperatures, or, more effectively, destroying the object which housed his mortal soul. The object was known to be a small purple jewel, though its whereabouts remained unknown to all but his apprentice, Aseva Aieya. Scixosisk Thrax was known for his icy cold and sadistic demeanor, and violent, unscrupulous behavior, which could be construed as being sociopathic. He was known to harbor horrible grudges against foes, constructing sometimes convoluted plans in order to trap them and prove his dominance in doing so. However, it is known he possessed a soft side beneath his psychotic exterior. He was known to have loved Ravenclaw, and was thought to have a close relationship with his apprentice Aseva Aieya, though rumors were mostly unconfirmed. Equipment Scixosisk Thrax was known to carry a variety of objects on his person at any time, though consistently, he carried his personalized silver datapad, which was inlaid with black stones, as well as his curved lightsaber, which he stored in a body cavity he had cleared in his right arm until usage, which was relatively uncommon. He also carried with him a medical kit to use on his apprentice, as well as a droid communication remote, which he would utilize in case of immediate transport, or in instances that required immediate backup. His personal speeder was an FC-20 Speeder Bike (colloquially know as a "Sith Speeder") that had been salvaged some time during the Clone Wars by Thrax himself. His ship, a Kuat Systems Engineering Firespray-class was named for his lost Clone Wars-era ship, Treacherous I. However, Thrax was known to make use of his own organization's combat speeders, which were modified V-35 Landspeeders equipped with twin laser cannons and a trio of rocket pods upon their backs. Category:Player characters